


His Last Secret

by lilly_thumpernickel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Reader Has Issues, Reader-Insert, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Parent, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Verbal Abuse, author is on CRACK, rare kisame content cause this man deserves it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_thumpernickel/pseuds/lilly_thumpernickel
Summary: The late Itachi Uchiha of the village hidden in the leaves was a man of many secrets.  But things never go as planned. Before the reanimation jutsu is released. Itachi hints to his brother about one last secret he kept, trusting him. After about two years since the war. Sasuke has finally found his brother's hidden wife and child and hears their story from her.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains cursing, sexual themes, scenes and innuendos. Reader discretion advised
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke pov:

The air was cold, there was not a trace of any living thing to be seen. The moonlight shone through the leaves of the trees surrounding the area. Tall rows of vines blocking me from my destination. I pull out my sword and begin to slice through creating an entrance for myself. My eyes widened slightly upon noticing that the vines began to repair themself as they were cut down. I sheathed my blade and resorted to using my visual prowess. Amaterasu! The black flames scorched the dense vines. I ran through the newly created path careful of the white-hot flames. I then sense several vines hurling towards me in an attempt to stop my advance. I dodged them with ease but only to find many kunai aimed at me. I stop them without a second thought, letting the kunai fall to the ground. I look to where the knives had come from to see a woman standing in the distance. She wore a dark kimono. Her (h/l) hair moved along with the wind. Her gaze was cold and unsettling, to say the least. Her gaze had shifted to me. Her eyes softened as they saw the crimson red Sharingan flash. All of a sudden the vines crashed onto the ground stopping all movement. I look back to her face, my guard still up. Her eyes became glassy and her mouth was agape. She looked to be on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to speak. 

"How? How did you find us?" Her voice was no louder than a whisper. Who was she? What the hell did she mean by us? Why did Itachi send me here?

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, raising my blade towards the woman. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled to herself.  
"I'm sure if I told you. You wouldn't believe me." The woman replied looking up at the starry sky above us.

"That's not an answer. Why did Itachi want me to come here?. Tell me now or I won't hesitate to kill you." I spoke coldly, awaiting my answer. She opened her mouth to speak. But then was interrupted by a small cry. A pair of small footsteps came running towards the woman before running into the side of her leg. I lowered my sword slightly upon seeing the child run out.

"Mommy no! Please don't die." The child continued to sob, snot and tears streaming down their small plump face.

"Don't worry Mochi nothing is going to happen to mommy." She consoled as she wiped her daughter's tears away. I clenched my jaw as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together.

"To answer your question." The woman spoke once again, turning to me with a child in her arms. " I'm his wife."

___________________________

"Why didn't he want me to know about his family." I blurted out, as she poured a cup of tea for the two of us. She had promised to give me answers if I followed her back to her house which resided deep in the sea of vines. But so far I have gotten nothing. How was I sure she wasn't lying?

"Itachi was always a man of mystery. But if I had to guess it would be that he was worried you might come after us out of revenge. Not to mention the two of us completely threw a wrench in his plan to get you to become stronger." She stared down at the cup of steaming tea softly smiling. She seemed to speak truthfully. " How did you even find out about us?" (y/n) looked up from her cup with a questioning glare.

"It's a rather long story." I stared down at the untouched cup of tea in front of me. "What I want to know is how did this end up happening without anyone noticing" I questioned her looking into her bright (e/c) eyes refusing to break eye contact. She chuckled under her breath.

"That's an even longer story." she smiled to herself as she fiddled with a chain around her neck. "But if you are willing to listen..."

"Yes." I interrupted. " I want to know that he had at least a fragment of a happy life." Her eyes became glassy once again as she began to reminisce about her late husband. She sniffled, drying her tears.

"Where do I start?"


	2. Chapter 1:

_We met long before his suffering had begun…_

It was a hotter day than normal. The sun shone brightly on the small farming town. The joyous sounds of children laughing and running filled the streets. I was sprinting as fast as my little legs could go trying to escape the wrath of the child I had just tagged while nearly crying from laughter. My chest had started to hurt from laughter. I turn to face the kid tailing me and sticking my tongue out at the angry child.

“SSSSSSuck it, nerd!...” I yelled behind me before knocking into something falling to the ground. I look up to see a boy around my age fallen on the ground next to me staring sadly at an empty skewer in his hand. The boy had long black hair that matched his eyes, my eyes widened slightly seeing a leaf headband around his head. How? He didn’t look that much older than me.  
“Sorry for running into you. I should have been looking where I was going.” I apologized, getting up and offering him a hand. He looked up at me with his onyx eye before grabbing my hand and getting up.  
“It’s- It’s ok.” He said looking down at the ground and then the skewer still in his hand. I followed his eyes. Small colourful dumplings were scattered across the ground where he fell. Oh man I had just ruined this kid’s day was to go (y/n).  
‘I’m sorry for ruining your snack too, Um, How about I buy you another one?” I said scratching my head in embarrassment.  
“It’s not that big a deal, don't worry about it.” He responds, still clearly upset.

“If it’s not a big deal you will let me buy you another one in exchange for your name,” I smiled at him, not taking no for an answer.  
“Uh, Ok then.” As soon he said ok I grabbed his wrist dragging him into the nearest shop. We both walked out with a dango skewer in hand.  
“So what’s your name?” I asked him.  
“Itachi, Uchiha. What’s yours?” He asked becoming slightly more talkative  
“(y/n), (l/n)” I gave him a toothy grin. He smiled softly, looking away taking a bite of his snack. “So you are a shinobi right?” I stared at the leaf crest on his forehead.  
“Mhm,” He replied swallowing. “ Why didn’t you just ask for my name, You didn’t need to buy me anything.” His dark eyes filled with curiosity. I snickered before answering  
“I felt bad about knocking you over earlier. I also had a feeling you were stubborn,” I said looking at the empty plate in front of us.  
“Well, you might be right about that.” He slightly pouted looking to the side. I giggled at his reaction, I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted by someone calling for him.  
“ ITACHI! TIME TO REPORT BACK!” both of our heads snapped in the direction of the voice calling him.  
“ I guess this is goodbye.” He stood up from his seat about to walk away.  
“ I don’t like saying goodbye, how about, see you later?” I admitted, He smiled at me and turned to me.  
“ Ok then, see you later.” He raised two fingers and lightly jabbed at my forehead, Before turning to meet with his team. I raised my hand to my forehead slightly confused about what the gesture was supposed to mean.  
“See ya soon, Itachi.”


	3. Chapter 2:

_ The next time we met I couldn’t even recognize him... _

The morning sun sparkled on the soaked rooftops and pathway. My sandals slightly sank into the wet path as I made my way to the market. 

Everyone was just getting up so it was quiet. It was even slightly unsettling. I brushed it off as me just being sleep-deprived and continued to walk going over my shopping list in my head. Suddenly the smell of burnt wood and old smoke fills my nostrils. My head snapped up to see the entire marketplace charred and black, with little structure still standing. How? When? What the hell happened? The sun hasn't even resin yet!? I dropped my basket and began to run. Praying I wouldn't find anyone dead inside. Some small plants attempted to clear a path for my hasty steps. There was no one. There was not a single noise aside from my panicked breathing.

“Looks like we missed one” A voice from inside one of the cremated structures rose. My fight or flight senses kicked in causing a chain reaction of snapping plants to rush towards the voice initiating an attack. The man jumped out of the shadows revealing himself. His skin was a pale blue and he appeared to have rather shark-like features. In his hands, he held a large sword that looked to be wrapped in a series of bandages. The blade sheared through the weave of plants around him. “ _ How odd, samehada doesn’t seem to enjoy the chakra infused in the plants as much as.”  _ Kisame thought to himself, interrupted by the sound of another voice. 

“That is enough Kisame. She is not one of the targets.” a deep voice came from atop one of the splintered buildings. An attractive man wearing the same robe as the shark swordsman. His hair was long and tied into a low ponytail. He sat in a rather relaxed position considering his partner was in the middle of combat. There was something about him that was familiar. Everything about him was familiar. Except for those eyes. Those crimson eyes were masked by hatred, and lust, hiding the pain and loss inside of him. One can tell a lot just from looking at someone's eyes. 

“Well, she is the one who initiated the fight. I was simply defending myself.” the fish man smirked resting his sword on his shoulder. “Besides how the hell was I supposed to know she would prove to be a fun opponent.” The unnamed man opened his mouth to reply to his teammate before he was interrupted. 

“Hold on, one of you is going to tell me what the fuck happened here” I raised my voice. It sounded strained and tired. This whole situation had mentally drained me out. 

“So she speaks.” the red-eyed man spoke up, sarcasm laced in his words. 

“That's not an answer.” I bit back at him causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly. I’m allowed to be pissed. All I wanted was to get some groceries from the market, not this shit.

“And she’s got a bit of sass. That takes guts talking back to a member of the Akatsuki.” I tried to remain unfazed by what he said. Kisame chuckled, clearly amused with the situation. Damn, this the day I die isn’t it? Well, I had a good one. I guess it was kinda boring but what can be done now. The dark-haired man jumped down from the building landing a couple of feet in front of me. God, here he comes. 

“How are you able to do that?” He asked. His voice seemed much gentler. I looked to where he motioned to see a couple of plants Kisame had sliced reconnecting and regrowing. 

“I’m not sure. It just kinda does it on its own.” I answered honestly watching the regeneration of the plants. He started walking toward me until we were only a few inches apart.

“Do you know who I am?” he barely whispered. 

“Maybe, But a name is something I would need to answer your question,” I replied, folding my arms over my chest. The sound of Kisame’s chuckles filled the air. 

“I like this one, can we keep her?” he asked between his giggles. The unnamed man let out a huff of air looking slightly disappointed in his teammate.

‘Itachi Uchiha.”

_ Itachi Uchiha.  _ The name rang in my head like a bell toll. I feel as though I had heard it before but I don’t know where from. 

“Sounds familiar,” I responded, to then hear another snort from Kisame. 

“I wonder why? Hm?” He snickered to himself before Itachi gave him a death glare with his fiery red eyes. 

“Now answer me. What happened here?” I demanded. Staring at the red-eyed man. He looked tired, his eyes were sunken in and borderline sickly. Two marks stretching across his face one can only guess as a result of stress. He blinked slowly fluttering his long dark lashes every girl would pray for. My eyes trailed down his face landing on his lips. They looked slightly chapped but simultaneously soft and gentle.

“We were tracking someone down. This village was simply caught in the crossfire. Most of them evacuated up north. That's the direction you should be headed from here.” He answered, turning away from me. 

“Who are you tracking?” I asked.

“ None of your concern.” He shot me down.

“Why not kill me now, why are you letting me live?” I questioned staring into his eyes.

“You're young, you still have a life ahead of you,” he replied refusing to break eye contact

“I have a feeling despite your appearance you are not that much older.” I challenged him. “Let me come with you.” I don’t know why I said it. It was like a part of me was telling me I was supposed to follow them. Like a feeling in my gut. 

“What?“ The ninja raised his voice in confusion. 

“There was no one there for me to begin with. It's pointless to stay any longer.” I wasn't exactly lying to him about why I wanted to go with them. Hell, I don't even know why I want to follow them. It was just a feeling my gut was telling me.

“She did do fairly well sparing against me. It is unlikely we meet anyone more dangerous than me.” the sharp-toothed man announced. Itachi gave his partner a disapproving glare.

“We both know that was not your full power.” Itachi retorted. 

“Hehe, I don’t think it was her full power either.” The shark snickered once more. He was clearly taking a lot of enjoyment from this. Itachi let out a sigh gently blowing his hair out of his face. 

“If you get in our way at all. I will give you a fate worse than death, personally.” He said hovering over me. He smelt like vanilla or maybe it was almonds, either way, the smell was intoxicating and is not what I should be thinking about while he was threatening me. I simply nodded trying to hold my poker face. He finally broke eye contact and walked past motioning for you and Kisame to follow. “Come on we can stop at your house for a food run and such.” I nodded and walked over leading the way. 

‘Say if you are going to be travelling with us, we ought to know your name don't we?” Kisame leaned down to meet your eye line. 

“I can’t argue with that, It's Y/n L/n by the way,” I answered and I saw Itachi’s eyes widen slightly as I spoke. Didn’t think much of it. It wasn't like I was part of some powerful clan or anything special. Hmm, I wonder.


	4. Chapter 3:

_ So I left what little I had behind... _

We have been walking for what felt like weeks, which is a slight exaggeration considering we had walked literally all day with no breaks. Damn, I thought this would be more fun. I mean travelling with two S-ranked ninjas, I expected much more action. I mean it was my main motive for leaving wasn't it. To live a not-so-boring and exciting life. I would be lying if I said that was the only reason. It was Itachi. He knows something. I’m not exactly sure what. But I can feel that he is keeping something from me. My eyes followed his figure landing on the back of his head. His footsteps were nearly silent. I could barely hear the scuffle of the gravel beneath his feet. My eyes were locked onto a stray hair on his head flopping in the wind. An odd thing to be mesmerized my but dear god I wanted to fix it so bad. He glanced back at me, his Sharingan activated once again.

“ I can feel you starting, stop it.” His voice became low and threatening.

“ You’re walking in front of me I’m not sure where else you want me to look?” My lips curved slightly biting my tongue in attempts to not break into a fit of giggles. He stops and slowly turns to face me. Damn my mouth is going to be my cause of death, isn’t it?

“You really do have a death wish don’t you?” He asked, pursing his lips slightly. His eyes still bore that blood-red colour. 

“ What do you mean?” I chose to play dumb. I don’t need to give him anything to use against me. 

“ Don’t pretend. You choose to travel with two S-ranked rogue ninja knowing little to nothing about the events in your village trusting my word completely. Not to mention the constant sarcasm and how you disregard your safety.” His voice was simultaneously calm and angry. I don’t understand why he is so considered with my safety for a man I had met less than 24 hours ago. The weeds under my feet began to rise taller and drew thorns from their stems. 

“ The village does not care about what happens to me and believe me the feeling is mutual. And what fucking say do you get about my safety and my decisions, when you met me for the first time a couple of hours ago.” I yelled back at him. Oh my lord, what is wrong with me he could kill you in two seconds if he wanted to. A bead of sweat formed on his upper brow. He closed his eyes and let out a disappointed huff. He deactivated his Sharingan and turned back around not saying a word back. I couldn't tell if I had won the argument or not. But I began to feel bad for yelling at him the way I did. I wrapped my arms around my torso protectively. The sound of Kisame’s fiendish snicker filled my ears causing me to hug myself tighter. Was this a mistake?

_________________________________________

The rest of the day was quiet, and before I knew it the blue sky had morphed into a soft shade of orange. 

“ The next inn is a good 100 miles away, we won’t make it there before sundown,” Itachi spoke up causing us both to stop. 

“ Alright, I’ll set up a fire,” Kisame replied, walking off to find firewood I would assume. 

“ And you.” Itachi held his pointer finger towards me. My head snapped in his direction “ Follow me,” He motioned then started to walk away. I didn’t move to contemplate whether or not to follow him. He is going to murder me now that Kisame is gone, isn’t he? Well, who am I kidding, I'm sure that his sadistic ass would want to watch me die? All because I yelled at him. “Ahem,” the sound of him clearing his shook me out of my thoughts. 

“ Right, yep.” I puffed out and began to follow. He led me to a spot that seemed to be cleared of most of the trees.

“ Alright, The reason I brought you here is to test your power level.” He spoke as he pulled his arm off its sleeve letting it relax out of his coat. “ Don’t hold back.” He ordered. Before I had enough time to register his words a hail of kunai was hurled towards me. I raised my arms causing a wall of weeds to rise from the grass creating a strong defence. The thorny weeds began to rush towards him in attempts to overwhelm him. But he managed to dodge every hit with ease. I wonder if he could tell I was doing none of this. I suddenly felt a force on my wrists. He was behind me? How the hell did he get there? 

“No battle experience, no control over your power, and you completely let your guard down.” He let go of my wrists. 

“It’s not my power, it just does that. And you gave me no warning” I explained rubbing my slightly red wrists. 

“Someone trying to kill you wouldn’t give you a warning.” He retorted. “ And you are wrong, they only act according to you.” I frowned slightly. “ They seem to act as an extension of your emotions. When you are attacked they go into fight mode and act as a defence for you.” He continued to explain his observations. 

“You learned all of this in less than a day when I’ve been like this for nearly six years?” I plopped down on the lush grass holding my head.

“Six years only?” The ninja asked as he crouched down to my level

“I mean, I have had it before but I can’t seem to remember much from when I was little,” I answered. The reality was I couldn’t remember anything after the age of 10. His face fell as the words left my mouth. His eyes were now glued to the ground refusing to look up at me. 

“So that’s why it was easy for you to leave there was no one you remembered or loved.”

“There might have been but they likely didn’t love me back if I have no memory of the” I hugged my knees into my chest in search of warmth. The sun was nearly gone. Only a few of the brightest stars could be seen in the sky. 

“We should meet up with Kisame before it gets too dark,” Itachi remarked, getting up off the ground and helping me up along with him. And began walking

“Um, Itachi.” My voice was barely a whisper passing my lips. 

“Hmm?” A low hum rose from his throat in acknowledgement. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. It was nothing personal, it’s just, something I need to work on.” He stopped walking and turned to face me. He sighed deeply before responding

“Don’t apologize, you’re right. I don’t get to question your decisions when I know so little about you.” His soothing voice created a sense of solace and safety. 

“I still don’t have the right to yell at you,” I mumbled looking into his eyes. They were different from before aside from the fact that they were no longer black. They were so much more comforting and even warm. 

“You aren’t going to let this go until I accept your apology, are you?” He inquired. I pursed my lips and shook my head no. A small smile began forming on his lips. “Alright, then I accept your apology.” He chucked I think that was the first time I had seen him smile. My heart jumped upon seeing it. Who knew he had other emotions. 

“ Well, you two seem to be in a much better mood.” the sound of a specific snarky voice drew our attention. Kisame sitting by a fire munching on some fish smirking. We both didn’t give him an answer simply choosing to sit down next to him near the small fire he had made. “You both aren’t answering and I’m going to assume the worst.” He spoke again, eyes quickly shifting between the two of us. My eyes widened upon the realization of what he meant.

“What? No, wha, why is that the first place your mind went?” I stuttered out. 

“You both came back with a stupid grin on your face, Common side effect.” He replied continuing to gobble the charred fish. I looked at Itachi who looked like he had just figured out what Kisame was insinuating. His hands raised to rub his now flushed face, fingers rubbing his temples in a circular motion. taking all my willpower to not laugh at his little breakdown. 

“I- alright moving on you sleep I’ll watch the first shift.” He insisted, completely ignoring the previous conversation. I nodded laying my head down on the bed of plants that had formed beneath me. Maybe we will get to fight something tomorrow. Not like I could do much anyway but I guess I could hope. My eyes became heavy as I began to drift to sleep. 

_________________________________________

(3rd pov:)

“ You're hiding something.” Kisame blurted as soon as he saw the girl had fallen asleep.”  _ That’s an understatement. “  _ the rogue leaf shinobi thought to himself. 

“ Why do you think that?” Itachi asked, leaning up against a nearby tree.

“ About her, there is something you're not sharing with the group. It's not good for Akatsuki members to hide things from one another. It’s a conflict of interest.” He sneered at the dark-haired man in an attempt to get a reaction. 

“I simply met her once when we were young but she doesn't seem to remember it. So it's unimportant.” He answered in a calm tone. “ _ Another lie won’t hurt at this point.” _ Kisame hummed in response then opened his mouth to speak.

“ Then why did you take her if you knew I meant it as a joke.” He grinned hoping to catch the rogue ninja in a web. 

“ Cause she didn’t have that power when I first met her,” Itachi replied pointing towards a small vine coiling around her finger as she slept. 

“Hmmm. It is a very odd power. I can see why you are interested.” He leaned back to lie down. “Alright I’m going to rest now” Itachi nodded in response while watching the girl hug herself tighter searching for warmth. Not able to watch her shiver any longer the shinobi gently placed his cloak on top of her vibrating figure, brushing a stray hair away from her sleeping face. His lips slightly curved upwards as the sound of her snores flooded his ears.

“I’m going to regret bringing you, aren’t I?”


	5. Chapter 4:

_The first couple of weeks were tough…_

*THUD* My head smacked against the lush green grass. My breaths became short and erratic. I was lying in a starfish position clutching the kunai in my hand. “Can you get up?” The shark man asked, leaning against his Samehada blade. The two of them had begun to train me in some simple taijutsu and ninjutsu since the two of them flat out admitted they would abandon me if push comes to shove. A puff of air left my lips. My entire body hurt, the taste of blood resonated in my mouth and my clothes became caked in dirt and grime. Meanwhile, he hadn’t broken a sweat. He just stood there with a stupid smile on his fish face. “No, I can’t.” I quietly panted, I clenched my jaw in shame. “If you can speak you can fight!” Kisame announced lunging towards me at full speed. I felt a rush of adrenaline spike through my body. I jumped up to my feet, stepping back to create distance, But he was still charging at me with no look of slowing down. I readied my stance, squeezing my eyes shut preparing for impact. Everything suddenly felt still. I opened my eyes to see a wall of plants in front of me, prepared to block Kisame’s blow. only to find Kisame bound in a tangle of vines preventing him from making contact with me. “Seems I got a little carried away” He stated. The plants slowly began to lower as my heart rate decreased. “I should have known you would pull something like that.” Itachi stood up straight moving towards the two of us. “Sorry old habits die hard.” He responded, putting away his blade. All of a sudden my head started to spin. I plopped down on the grass holding my head and groaning. Itachi glanced at my weary figure. He crouched down to my level and began to speak. “You can have a five-minute break before trying again.” My body shot up, my eyes meeting his. “Try again? I’m already half dead. Is this you trying to get rid of me?” I complained. Winching at the pain in my head. UI “You would be dead if Kisame was not limited to just using taijutsu, or you were stuck in a setting where plants are not accessible. You also have not completed the challenge." He began to lecture me “How do you expect me to beat someone who has been a ninja their whole life when I started less than a couple of weeks ago?” I struggled to talk, blinking back a few tears of frustration. “I don’t expect you to beat him. But I do expect you will not give up until the last minute in a real battle.” His pitch-black eyes stared into my e/c ones as he spoke. I took a deep breath before speaking. “Alright, One more go.” I stood up grabbing a kunai from my small pouch and getting into a battle stance. Only for the world to suddenly go dark. *** “Y/n!” A woman's voice called out. Her voice was familiar but, I wasn’t sure why. I turned to the sound of the voice, there was no one to be seen. I was alone like I always was. Wait If I was alone where the hell was Itachi and Kisame? I scanned my surroundings. I looked to be in a hallway of some sort of house. I began to walk down the hallway finding the entrance to a smaller room. It was dark and it reeked with the smell of iron and rotten eggs. I then heard small whimpers breaking through the silence. The sound of quiet sobs leads to a small closet door. It was decaying and splintered. Several mosses and small plants were formed over most of the holes. There is someone in there, isn’t there? How the fuck can they bear the smell? I opened my mouth to speak. “Hello? Is someone in there?” It seemed like I was asking nothing. “Do you need help?” once again, there was no reply. “I’m going to open the door now,” I told the empty room. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” The scream pierced my ears. I clenched my eyes shut holding my head and screaming. “GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Tears started to come pouring out of my eyes. Blood began leaking out of my ears as I screamed into nothingness. The walls had shrunk down to encase me as I sat curled up in a ball in the dark. What's happening? Why does everything hurt so much? Someone make it stop! “Y/n! Get up.” A different voice spoke out, making it all stop. *** My eyes snap open, becoming blinded by the light of the sun. The calming smell of vanilla filled my nostrils, lowering my heart rate. It must have just been a dream then. “Are you ok?” The deeper voice asked, allowing me to become aware of my surroundings. Itachi was carrying me on his back, while Kisame walked close next to me. My face flushed slightly. “Um, yea just a dream. When did I pass out?” I asked, brushing off his question. I’m sure he could tell that I was not entirely ok. His grip tightened around my sore legs “While training,” he responded. “ You need to sleep, I can carry you, the next inn is not too far.” I rested my head into the crook of his neck, taking in his relaxing scent, still extremely tired but too afraid to fall asleep. “What I need is a hot bath,” I mumbled into his neck. The corner of his mouth turned up a little bit, forming a half-smile. “You should try to catch up on sleep while you still can.” He said, turning his head to make eye contact, tormenting me with his lashes. “Hmm, fine.” I hugged his neck, leaning into him in an attempt to get comfortable as my eyes began to flutter shut, falling asleep once again.


	6. Interlude

“Mommy I’m ready for bed.” A squeaky voice interrupted the two’s conversation. My focus shifted to the young girl standing at the door, squeezing a small stuffed shark in her arms. “ Alright, go ahead I’ll be there in a minute to tuck you in.” Y/n got up from her seat clearing the cold cups as she got up. “Actually. Can uncle tuck me in? ” My eyes widened as the words left her mouth. Did I hear that right? “As long as it's ok with him then of course.” She responded, turning to me in search of a response. I opened my mouth to object. I would probably end up traumatizing her in some way. “Please Uncle Sasuke,” she begged, clasping her hands and giving me the puppy dog eyes. “Fine...” I huffed out, caving in slowly getting up only to be dragged up by the small child. “ Yay! ” she cheered and began running to her room creating a ruckus. I find it hard to believe such a loud child is really big brother's daughter. She plopped down on her bed submerging herself into a sea of stuffed animals. “HAH!” she yelled out causing me to flinch. “I wanted to show you something,” she said, knocking practically every toy off her bed. A puff of air passed my lips as I began to clean up the toys off the floor. I don’t understand how y/n does this day in and day out. “ Here.” I turned to her to see a large green stuffed dinosaur in her small arms. “Daddy said it belonged to you so you can have it back now,” she spoke, placing it in my hand. Is this the same toy from all those years ago? I looked up to see a big smile on her face. “ Daddy used to say you were lonely, so you can have that one and you can have Bubbles too. Since I have a lot of friends. ” She held up the blue shark to give. Smiling as she placed it in my arm. “ You keep your toys, I'm not lonely anymore I promise.” I smiled back. I see it now “ Are you sure Uncle, cause you're starting to cry” She grabbed a tissue from her dresser and began pressing the tissue flat against my face? Causing me to laugh at her childlike charm. “OK! What if they are your friends but I keep them safe for you?” She directed. I simply nodded along with her explanation. She scooped the toys away from me and rolled herself into her bed. “Uncle, can I ask you something?” She said. “Sure,” I said plainly. “What happened to your arm?” Her face contorted as she asked. She was much easier to read than Itachi for sure. “I got in a fight,” I answered. Her eyes became saucers as I spoke. “Woah,” she replied, still clearly in shock. “I have another question.” she then spoke. I nodded again. “What was Daddy like when he was little?” She asked. I was slightly taken aback by her question. “Well from what I can remember, He was smart and kind, and I wanted to be just like him,” I answered hoping she would be satisfied with my answer. “I want to be like dad too,” she yawned out. Her eyes slowly flutter open and closed. My chest began to feel tight. I nodded once more. “Ok, It's late, you need to sleep,” I said looking out the window to check the general time. “Ok, Goodnight Uncle Sasu.” She answered as she began to snore. My lip curved into a smile as I began to sneak away. Gently closing the door. “Wow. You Uchihas really do have a touch.” A voice interrupted the silence. Catching me off guard. “What's that supposed to mean?” I asked, turning to face the woman that my brother had supposedly called his wife. “Itachi was the only one who could get her to sleep when she was little. You seem to have the same gift.” She reminisced hugging herself playing with the chain around her neck. Her eyes became glossy the more the silence prolonged. I should do something, comfort her in some way. “Moving on, It's late and you should get some rest, We can keep talking in the morning.” She quickly dried her eyes and guided me to the small guest room. Before saying goodnight and returning to the kitchen. “ I wish you were here...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was having a Lil writer's block at the time so, I thew up this :D


	7. Chapter 5:

_We were different but it worked…_

“I don’t understand why you are getting all pissy about this. She knew the risks of travelling with us.” My ears twitched up to hear a sharp voice begin to wake me from my thoughts. I didn’t move from my position, intending to listen in on the conversation between the two shinobi. Itachi said nothing, letting silence fill the air. I slightly opened one of my eyes scanning, my surroundings. It looks like we had reached the inn they were talking about earlier. Wait, did that mean I still had my grubby clothes on in the bed? Gross. Suddenly the young man's voice interrupted my thoughts. “We can go into the details later if you really want, just don’t pull that shit again.” His voice became low and threatening. It sent shivers up and down my spine. “Wow. That's the first time I've ever heard you curse. Fine, I’ll lay off, but if you still think you're not telling me everything.” Kisame responded in a teasing manner. “Whatever, I’m going to soak in the hot springs.” he continued getting up to leave the room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he left. The raven-haired man let out a sigh of relief. “God, he is like a little demon child,” Itachi mumbled to himself. I couldn’t help but let out a snort at his comment. Drawing his attention. I bite my tongue to try to hold back my laughs. “You know I can tell you're awake.” he finally said. Opened my eyes to see him crouched down to my eye level. An unimpressed look plastered across his face. Causing me to break into a fit of laughter. The small chuckles he tries to hold back mix in with mine. “How long have you been awake?” He inquired. “Long enough to hear that there is a hot spring at this place,” I answered, raising my eyebrows. “I see. I’ll walk you down.”

***

I sat in the soothing waters letting all the built-up tension release from my sore muscles. They both really suck I've just started this taijutsu shit and I already have bruises all over my body. I mean I guess I did ask for this. “Hey, Itachi? Are you still there?” I asked, turning towards the taller bamboo wall separating the two springs. “Mhm.” he hummed in response. “You are alone, right? Cause if not I’ll shut up.” “...Mhm.” He hummed once again with a slightly passive-aggressive tone. “Ok. I’m bored, play a game with me.” “Y/n…” “Please I’m lonely.” I pleaded. “Fine, What game?” He submitted. “Truth or Truth,” I answered. “How will you know if I’m telling the truth or not?” He asked. I could practically hear the smile on his face. “Just shut up and ask me a question emo boy,” I said sinking into the warm water. “Alright, what's your favourite colour?” He replied. “Wow, very juicy, creative you come up with that one yourself?” I spoke out sarcasm laced into my words. “You know I can leave right?” He barked back. “Ok, ok probably F/c,” I answered only for him to respond back with a simple hum of acknowledgement. “Ok, my turn let's do something easy. What is your favourite food?” “Probably dango or maybe rice balls depends on the day.” He replied before his next question. “If you had 24 hours left to live what would you do?” Well shit, that escalated. “Well in all honesty it kinda feels like that already. I mean, I've wanted to visit at least one of the great villages, but if I was only given 24 hours, nothing different. It's not like there is anyone special to share my last moments with.” I leaned back my head resting on the edge of the spring. Letting the weight of my answer into the atmosphere. Once again, he only hummed in response. Man, I really wish I could see his face right now. “What about you?” He inhaled deeply before answering. “I’d probably go see my brother.” “You have a brother?” “Mhm,” He paused. “ But he hates me so, he word probably ends up trying to kill me before my time runs out” He semi laughed. His voice was filled with pain. No matter how hard he tried to hide it. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Even though we had only met a couple of weeks ago, this feels familiar. I shook my head before quickly changing the topic “Alright, moving on. Describe your first kiss in 5 words or less.” I proposed. “Well, that's easy ‘It, Didn’t, happen." “Really? Aren't you like 16?” I was a little shocked. He was a very, attractive man, how has never been kissed? “Have you?” He inquired. “Well no cause everyone my age in my village was a fuck-wipe that I wanted nothing to do with. But you don’t get that excuse, First of all, you're hot. Like hotter than most people I’ve met in my lifetime.” I heard the water shift around him as he whispered the words "Oh my god." just loud enough for me to hear. “Second, you are constantly travelling and have many opportunities to meet someone.” “Are you done?” He asked, his voice muffled by his hands being pressed to his face I would assume. Oh is he embarrassed I didn’t know he could even become flushed? I really wish I could see this. “Yes, next question.” “ Can you tell me about the dream that was troubling you earlier?” He Asked. The atmosphere seemed to become more serious as his question sunk in. “I mean sure, but why, I have no clue what it meant. How would you know?” I sat up turning, towards the bamboo wall. “Perhaps, an outside perspective could be interesting.” He answered. I sighed before speaking. “Ok, I was in this old musty house that looked to be completely run down. It smelt like shit, It was dark probably night, and it felt like I was alone, but someone was crying. So I followed the sound, but when I thought I found it” I paused “ I was alone again, but it was a different type of alone.” I finished and waited for his response. “Hm, What do you mean different?” “Like at first it felt kinda scary because of the adrenaline, but the second time it was emotionally scary,” I explained, I waited for his response. To see if he had any input, but he remained silent. “I don’t know.” He finally answered “Figures.” The two of us continued to go back and forth between rather generic questions. I’m surprised he has put up with me for this long. Not like I’m complaining. Soon after we both left. And I walked out feeling genuinely clean for the first time in weeks. “God, I needed that,” I mumbled, shaking out my damp locks. Then turn to find him leaning against a nearby wall, looking disgustingly attractive. His hair was no longer in its usual low ponytail and fell just beyond his shoulders. Still, damp and slightly sticking to the exposed skin of his neck. He wore a simple grey robe, and in his hands, he held a small pack of mochi. Where did he even get that? I made my way over to him, catching his attention. His expression softened slightly. You know I wasn’t lying earlier. “Where didja get those?” I asked, peaking at the plate of five small pastries. “I’m a ninja, and they were selling them at the counter,” he said before biting one. Coating his lips in rice flour. At that moment, every god of mischief had graced me. “If you give me one, I’ll give you something back.” I bargained, a smirk playing on my lips. “Would have given you one anyway, but proceed,” he said, genuinely curious. Smirking, I grabbed my sweets holding, them in one hand, then using the other to yank down on his collar pressing his lips to mine. His lips felt soft against my own. They were sort of sweet from the desert. It did feel like time slowed down before I pulled away. But maybe it was like that every time you kissed someone. His eyes were blown to the size of saucers. And his face was nearly the same shade as a tomato. “There, two birds with one stone.” I wiped the remaining flour off his cheek. Before he could try to get a word in, I began to walk away. I swear I could hear the sound of someone cackling in the distance.


	8. Chapter 6:

_ Then things began to change... _

“HAH!” Kisame cackled as I tumbled into the shallow pond. My face flushed with embarrassment as the shark man continued to howl with laughter. 

“Do it again.” Itachi simply spoke, not looking up from his book in hand. He was still bitter about what had happened, isn’t he? “Don’t make me repeat myself.” He scolded, glancing up from his book to lock eyes with me. His eyes were cold sending a shiver down my spine causing the hair on the back of my neck to stick up. I turned away breaking the tension-filled eye contact and began swimming to the edge of the shallow pond. I stood up and positioned my hands in the  _ ram  _ hand sign and began to focus my chakra. Memorizing my chakra flowing through my body down to the soles of my feet, creating a surplus of energy. Then cautiously putting one foot out on the surface of the small pond. Feeling the water slightly ripple beneath my feet. My arms raised for balance as wobbly stood up. I was actually doing it! I was standing on water and not falling! I turned to the two men my face beaming in pride, to see neither of them acknowledging me.

“Jump.” A deep voice spoke plainly, not even looking up. I felt a tick grow on my temple. Of course, I can jump.  **_SPLASH!_ **

“AHAHAHAHAHAH! SHE DID IT AGAIN!” Kisame roared tears forming in the corner of his eyes. I sighed as the shark-like man continued to laugh at my failure. I then suddenly saw a flash of movement from behind me. We are being watched. I can feel an unfamiliar gaze on me. I locked eyes with Itachi once more, his eyes had turned from pitch black to a deep crimson. He knew and judging on Kisame’s personality, he likely also knew and didn’t care. I can’t rely on the two of them if there happens to be a battle, I’m on my own.

“Y/n,” His voice snaps me out of my thoughts. “That’s enough for now.” Itachi continued. My eyes switched between Kisame who was gripping his blade with a sadistic grin plastered on his face and Itachi who remained in a relaxed pose with a rather bored look on his face. The two of them exude such confidence when it came to combat. I got up to walk past him when he then stopped me mid- stride. And whispers beneath his breath.

“Run…” Instantaneously a barrage of kunai aimed at us flew from the trees. Initiating a battle. Within seconds the kunai fell to the ground and the two ninja’s before me disappeared in a blink of an eye. I felt a rush of adrenaline through me. I began to sprint away from the newly formed battlefield, not looking back. Shit, shit, shit, shit, maybe I should have stayed in that boring ass town, it's better than dying. I ran until my legs started to burn, before stopping to catch my breath. My breaths were heavy and my lungs hurt. They should be done by now right. I’ll wait a few minutes before walking back. Damn, I forgot my clothes are still wet. Well, that's the least of my problems right now. I slumped down leaning into a nearby tree. This was probably his way of getting back at me, wasn’t it? My head rested on the trunk of the tree as I looked up. He is such a baby. Suddenly I felt a cold prick on my neck. Shit.

“Don’t move, you're surrounded,” A sharp voice ordered. I peeked to see my enemy. He was an average-looking man. His clothes were tattered and his forehead protector had a crossed-out land of rivers symbol. So he has no sort of affiliation. Then why were he and his group tracking Itachi and Kisame? 

“You know your friends also seem to have a pretty hefty bounty on their heads. But that's not why we are here.” He said. If not for the money. Then what, I have no value as far as I’m concerned no one knew I existed. “ Speaking of, how the hell did the pretty thing like you end up with a bunch of bandits?” He asked with a disgusting undertone creating an uneasy chill down my spine. “Staying quiet, smart. Now you're going to get up and come with us nicely or we will drag you and kill your friends.” He pressed the kunai into my neck just enough to draw a drop of blood. I could kill him right now. But I don’t know how many of his men are hiding. Fuck, should I just wait for Itachi and Kisame to find me? No, they may have abandoned me. I need to assume I’m not getting any help. Fuck, you should have just stayed back in that village. I shut my eyes tight praying that I might just wake up from this. Suddenly I heard a blood-curdling scream come from the man. His fresh blood landing on my cheek. Sharp pain on my arm. And then darkness.

________________________________________

**“** What was that?” Kisame asked, turning towards the direction of the painful cry. “Don’t tell me that was Y/N screaming. I expected more from her.” He spoke in a sly tone. Itachi’s eyes widened then abruptly disappeared into the forest. “Wait, don’t tell me she is actually getting to you?” Kisame asked, appearing next to him.  _ If so that might become a problem. _

“No, I’m worried for our enemies,” Itachi answered. “In fact, I’m hoping that scream was not from the opposition.” Kisame’s face contorted into a series of reactions before landing on a sadistic smirk.  _ Well, I’ll be damned.  _

The two rogue shinobi stop to be met with a disturbing sight. The once-green grass sporting large patches of blood and gore. The carcasses of the attacker's entrails strew across the trees and ground. The shocking part was not the blood and guts, for the two of them had witnessed equally as gruesome scenes. It was the passed-out girl in the center of it. Weeds and plantation coiling around her body clinging onto her resting frame. Blood splattered over her soft face, completely ignorant of the destruction caused by her. 

“Holy fuuuuck, she did all this while taking a nap? I’m Impressed.” Kisame praised 

“That's the problem. It's attacking anything that comes near her. She is not in control.” Itachi explained. 

“So, is this where we part ways?” Kisame asked, “Real shame just when things were getting really interesting.” He said slightly disappointed. 

“I’ve already put her in a genjutsu to calm her subconscious. Besides, leaving her now knowing there is someone after her isn't good for us.” Itachi responded, crossing his arms. _ The enemy was unaware of us, as well as her power. Leading to their defeat. But there is something I’m missing.  _ While Itachi was analyzing the enemy's motives. Kisame came up to him with Y/n slouched over his shoulders like a potato sack. 

“It looks like she got hit with some sort of poison. She’ll be out for a couple of days.” Kisame said, presenting the arrow she looked to be hit with. 

“Hm, What happened here stays between us,” Itachi said, examining the arrow. Kisame brow furrowed into a frown. 

“Fine, But I still think you're going through an awful lot of trouble.” He confessed only to be responded with silence. “Hmph.” 

_________________________________________

The sound of crickets crying in the night, and leaves crunching beneath light footsteps echoed in sync with one another upon arriving at a patch of forest covered in the blood and gore of the fallen shinobi. 

“What have you found.” A raspy old voice spoke out looking onto the scene before him. As soon as he spoke 5 ninjas appeared in front of him wearing animal masks. The five kneeled before the old man then spoke. 

“All of the prisoners have been confirmed dead.” One spoke, “ But the carcasses seem to be split into two groups.” 

“The second site has fewer bodies and looks to be a much less gruesome battle.” Another spoke. 

“So she is not alone then.” The man spoke deep in thought.

“Lord Danzo pardon my ignorance but why didn’t you send us to kill the target.” One in an owl mask asked. There was a long silence. Before he finally answered.

“The mission was doomed to fail. Those rouge shinobi had no value. And sacrifices must be made.” He explained. “She is no longer alone. Getting stronger by the day. She must be taken back to the leaf for the future safety of the village. Search the surrounding area, find anything that can lead us to her.” With those last orders, the 5 ninjas disappeared in a flash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I have so far. And I was wondering if you think I should put Kakashi in the anbu. he would likely be a minor character. the thing is canonically he is not in the anbu at the time this is happening. But this is fanfic sooo. Idk leave a comment and tell me. what you think I should d.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! 
> 
> So this work was originally posted on Wattpad, but that app is walking itself to the grave so I'm posting it here.  
> I'm posting what I have so far, and my upload schedule is once every 2 weeks. (subject to change.)


End file.
